Our Revenge
by haineko-rangiku
Summary: Ichigos twin Shirosaki and friend Grimmjow had finally had enough of mr perfect and thought it was about time to get there well deserved revenge on Kurosaki.


Authors note

This fanfiction was brought to you by bayatmoon and myself haniko-rangiku this was the story that took my fanfiction virginity :P. We both wrote this over 2 days, both in person and working hard over the internet to try and get this fanfiction as good as it could possibly be. Big applause to bayatmoon without her there is no way this fanfic would have been written. Please review :3

Ourrevenge

Grimmjows perspective

Finally it reached lunchtime the half way point for another painful day at school however to my excitement it was finally the day we'd been hoping for, it was finally the day that the predator inside me had been wishing for, it was the day that I'd get revenge on "Mr. best at everything" kurosaki.

It took every molecule of my body to stop myself from simply indulging in that tasty berry who I wanted revenge on. I wanted him to myself but to my dismay there was one other who wanted revenge and he had what I needed...he had the equipment.

As I walked through the busy school corridor I looked up and saw shirosaki walking towards me his bleach white hair always made him stand out from the crowd. My eyes met his and he smirked at me mischievously, he was the one that was going to get me the equipment I so strongly desired, the equipment we needed in order to teach our berry a lesson he would never forget.

Being ichigo's twin shirosaki may have the same appearance but he was the darker one, the one who'd do almost anything to have what he truly desired, and in this case it was the poor berry he so strongly sought after. Neither of us could do it alone Shiro may have the tools but I have the place and mind for it, for what we needed to do and how we were going to do it.

Shirosaki's perspective

Shirosaki could almost smell the desire in the air, just the idea of what they had planned for Mr. Perfect had their trousers getting tight, let alone the thought of punishing the beautiful carrot top into submission.

Grimmjows perspective

To put our plan into action I and the albino walked side by side to the canteen to find berry and his group of friends. This would be an easy task as they always appeared in the same place together.

I saw the perfect berry's hair straight away, I smirked at shirosaki and then we proceeded to walk over step by step, each of us as graceful as the other. Ichigo turned to looked at us, he smiled and as he saw his twin he rose from his seat and turned to give shiro a hug he followed this show of affection by saying his rather unimaginative hi to me.

I smiled to shiro and gave the starting wink, as he started talking in that old English sounding accent I delved into his backpack

'ichi you forgot your drink today right' shiro said in a brotherly way. At that ichigos face went slightly pink with the embarrassment of being found out

'..Yeh...' Ichigo replied hesitantly

'Well I grabbed it off the kitchen table so enjoy bro'

With that I smirked and passed the bottle of to shiro who gave it a gentle twirl and a soft throw to his tanned twin.

~Ichigo opened the drink immediately and took a long thirst quenching gulp. The first stage of the plan was complete.~

~45 minutes later~

Grimmjows perspective

I couldn't concentrate in biology, all lesson my attention was on ichigo's sweaty and blushing face. All I could hear was his rapid panting and with this my trousers slowly grew tight. The lust I felt was increasing as each minute passed, I couldn't hold on anymore so I took matters into my own hands. I stood up abruptly causing everyone's gaze to be cast upon me. "Hey, Ichigos not looking too good" and with that statement everyone's eyes turned to Ichigo. He could barely stand, so placing my arm around ichigos limp body I hoisted him to standing position. "yo shiro could you take the other side" I yelled to shiro. He immediately made his way over to us and wrapped his arm round his rather flushed twin's waist.

~The sight of all 3 sexy men arm in arm got all the female students face's rather pink and flushed. Grimmjow and shiro almost carried the stumbling berry to the teacher's desk. Being a biology teacher urahara sensei could immediately evaluate ichigos symptoms "you should take him home" urahara said in a nonchalant tone.

We left the classroom with haste, quickly picking up their bags and hoisting Ichigo over both their shoulders. "That went smoother than expected" I said, winking at shirosaki.

"Well of course silly" shiro said menacingly "I do know what amounts to apply for the best results"~

Grimmjows perspective

It was hard to open my front door since me and shirosaki were both carrying kurosaki's unconscious body. Because of this I threw my bag into shiro's chest and gathering my strength I lifted Ichigo over my shoulder.

As soon as we got through the door I climbed the stairs with the unconscious orange haired berry, shiro followed closely behind with an excited expression on his ghostly white face.

We ascended each step at a time till finally I reached the landing and pushed the door to my room open. The room was a deep turquoise blue it had a metallic aquamarine carpet and a four poster bed with what seemed to be pure silver chains attached to it. Beneath the chains on the bed there were delicious black sheets with a large white gothic 6 embroidered on them 'tch' so like Grimm.

We wasted no time in pinning Ichigo to the bed and stripping him of his shirt, trousers and of course those tight black boxers that always clung tightly to his package. They then forced the unconscious Ichigo to kneel on the bed with the help of his twin to keep him upright this then made it easy for Grimm to attach the pure silver chains around his wrists. To stop them damaging berry's wrists they put small white woollen handless gloves on him that gripped his thumb joint and went to his slim elbow.

We tightened the chains that held Ichigo to the bed his toned arms were now held above his head, showing tension in every single muscle from his neck down, the delicious tanned sight of his naked body led me and shiro to finally start taking the revenge we had lusted over for so long.

Within a few minutes the bottom of the bed was covered with the toys which we were to use in order to prepare him for what was to come.

'Shiro how long till berry's conscious' I snapped impatiently

"Well around a minute by my watch's time" he replied. With that he undid the watch and placed it on the floor, before starting to peel the rest of his school uniform off piece by piece.

'Part 2 of our revenge is just starting and it's going to be so beautiful' I snarled

'of course it is we planned it but start stripping Grimm or ill have all the fun with the lil berry twin of mine'

I almost hissed at him but started to peel the dark angular school uniform off my muscled form, just as the last piece of my uniform touched the ground I heard a slight whimper and the rattle of chains, smirking I looked up to see Ichigo staring at me and shiro, trying to cover his privates from our view.

'Aww what you shy about berry 'shiro drawled as he crawled up to ichi on the bed looking like a predator about to attack his prey. Not to be outdone I walked over and gently gripped his chin pulling him into a rather steamy kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I saw shiro briefly hovering just above ichi's neck before quickly biting down on the junction of it, causing ichi to break our kiss and let out a rather delicious whimper. I shuddered at the lovely sound and ichi seemed to freeze starting to realise what was going to happen to him. His eyes started to water slightly but shiro proceeded to nuzzle his neck so I thumbed the tears away.

'it's happening to ya cus we desire ya simple as...cus we want ta teach ya a lesson 'shiro said with a light hearted grin

'But ..but why me' Ichigo asked in an almost pleading tone

'Because Ichigo you're Mr. Perfect. We've had enough and since we both want you why not have our fun when we can' Grimmjow whispered it into his ear so only the berry could hear what he said. Hearing those words he lashed out managing to smack his head into Grimm's. Instead of receiving a pained groan he heard a rather unexpected growl. Grimm looked up with teeth bared. Even Shiro froze at the low growl coming from the now feral looking Grimm, realising his mistake Ichigo started to whimper, trying and wriggle away even with the pounding pain he felt in his head. the chains however prevented kurosaki's escape, he then felt a strong hand grip his face as Grimm yanked the red head none to gently towards him. Ichigo could feel his hot breath fan across his already and warm face.

'Now you listen to me we're having you and that's the end of that. So u can either be good and enjoy it, or we'll skip the preparation. Since your dads a doctor surely you'd know what'd happen right...so are you going to behave berry'

Ichigo looked like he'd been slapped he seemed to have a rather glassy look to his eyes. What Grimm said had just sunk in, letting out a feeble sob he gave in just nodding slightly before bowing his head away from Grimm's piercing gaze. I saw shiro had a rather unnerving smirk on his face. he turned ichigo's body to face him and slunk down it leaving a trail of saliva as he licked and nipped till he reached his prize.

without teasing the head or giving the berry any warning he swallowed him all the way to the base, causing the air to be filled with a rather load and almost girly moan.

I turned to look at the range of toys. Since I was thinking of starting gently on the lil berry I grabbed the nipple clamps from the selection of toys that were available. I turned back to face Ichigo .The expression on his face made me want to have him straight away, but I knew the best result would come through "preparation"

Shirosaki's perspective

Gently I took the clamps from Grimm and attached them to my brother, leaving the chain connecting them to each other. With a gleeful smile I pulled the chain and sucked his rigid member harder causing another loud moan. He threw his head back in pleasure, writhing against the chains that held him captive.

~Ichigo, completely distracted by pleasure didn't notice that Grimm was lubricating his middle two fingers until one slick finger slid into his tight virgin passageway causing a rather odd and almost burning sensation as Grimm's finger stretched him slowly. When his second finger joined the first, Ichigo whimpered and tried to pull his hips away. however one strong press against his prostate from Grimmjow and one strong suck from shiro caused ichi to thrust his hips forward exploding into his twins awaiting mouth with a breathless moan. Rubbing that sensitive nub a few more times Grimm retracted his finger in search of something bigger to use to stretch him. After licking Ichigo clean shiro let the half hard member slide from his mouth. Shiro sat back on his knees and I prepared myself to enjoy the sight of what was about to come.~

Grimmjows perspective

Looking to the side of me I eyed up the range of dildos and decided on one of the larger ones (10 inch's long and 2 inch's thick), smiling sweetly I showed shiro and he grinned and nodded his approval. Grabbing the bottle of lube that rested by my hip I poured a generous amount of it onto the large rubber dildo, gently rubbing it almost teasingly against ichigo's puckered entrance. He let out a small gasp in surprise. I chuckled at the simple noise and gently started to push the toy into Ichigo causing him to let out a pained whine and to bite his lip with enough force to puncture it. I shook my head slightly as I noticed blood on his lip; I licked it off before tilting his head and kissing him. shiro feeling rather left out gently moved Grimm's hand away from the dildo and took over pushing it in and out at a steady pace, making Ichigo into a whimpering mess of pleasure. berry could not longer take it all ' untie me..I I need to feel you...'

~Grimm and shiro unlocked a wrist each while shiro's other hand pulled out the dildo rather roughly causing a low moan to fill the room.

Grimm, no longer being able to take the feeling anymore sat with his back resting against the headboard. He pulled Ichigo facing him into his lap. This caused Ichigo to writhe as Grimmjow spread his cheeks and started pulling his hips down towards his own and slowly impaling Ichigo on his inch thick and 8 inch long member. As Grimmjow entered Ichigo, shiro spanked the berry with all his strength this surprised Ichigo, which made him thrust down, engulfing Grimm's manhood even further. The pleasure Grimm felt at this moment brought his animal instincts to life, turning him into a feral beast of a man. Finally inside ichigo's tight passage Grimm bit down on the berry's neck shuddering as he tried to keep control of the feral animal buried deep within him. Ichigo shuddered and took Grimm's length deeper than he thought was possible.

When Grimm growled the twins eyes widened in surprise, the sound he made wasn't one of a human but one of a true animal, and with a simple open of his mouth he noticed the now seemingly dangerous canines of Grimmjows almost inhuman pulled out and thrust his hard throbbing member up hard into Ichigo. The berry arched his back at the power of the thrust so much shiro had to put a hand down to stop himself slipping out of his kneeling position. Shiro groaned at the sight of Ichigos flushed face and the sight of him bounced roughly on Grimm's lap seeing him biting into whatever flesh he could as he penetrated the lil berry hard and fast.

Shirosaki desperately wanted to bury himself within Ichigo but was worried of the animal like state that Grimmjow was in.~

Shirosaki's perspective

Only when his dilated honey eyes opened and turned to face me did I pounce pressing my chest to ichigos upright back I gently aligned my cock with his already stretched and occupied entrance. I slowly pushed in, forcing the berry's hole to be stretched by both mine and Grimm's manhood. By the time I was fully sheathed inside him I gripped his hips with a bruising strength in order to try and keep him still. But it was no use Grimm's grip was stronger than mine it didn't matter though as with the lovely rough friction that was being caused by ichigos ever so tight inner walls and Grimm's hot throbbing flesh rubbing against mine I knew I wasn't going to last long. With each thrust it drew both me Ichigo and the exhausted feral Grimm closer to orgasm and with one last thrust we both pushed as deep as we could into ichigos now convulsing cavern. we screamed at our release Ichigo exploding over Grimm's muscular chest as we spilling ourselves deep inside ichigos no longer virgin passageway

.

~Ichigos heavy panting filled the air, his body was saturated in sweat but the exhaustion on his face was slightly masked by the look of pure pleasure he had just felt. Shiro pulled out his huge pulsing member, causing his sticky white liquid to seep out of his newly stretched hole. This caused ichigos drained body to collapse forward onto Grimm's perfectly muscular torso. Ichigo blushed at the sensation he felt from being pressed up against Grimm.~

Grimmjows perspective

Seeing how exhausted Ichigo was I pulled out slowly, his hole leaked more seamen with the removal of my 8 inch. I chuckled at how helpless he looked lying naked on my bed, filled with me and shiro's bodily fluid. Seeing Ichigo blush as we scanned his naked flushed body I thought I would give him a little treat.

I brushed my ice blue hair out of my face before I lightly licked a trail down his body before turning him over and gently running my tongue down his back. I gently spread his cheeks with my large hands smiling at the puckered entrance which was leaking me and the albino twin's cum. I leaned down and gently started lapping at the sore entrance I then gently dipped my tongue in causing the almost spineless Ichigo to writhe and moan against the black sheets.

Within a few minutes of teasing his sensitive and sore entrance I finally heard a tired whimper as the berry came for the 3rd time this afternoon. Only when I felt a hand stroke my hair did I stop my teasing.

I looked up to see Ichigo smile at me with a heart warming smile. The look on ichigos face made me feel bad for what I'd done.

I turned and saw shiro was also looking rather guilty for what he'd done to his own twin...I nodded towards Ichigo and shiro understood what I meant. 'Ichigo were so sorry for taking advantage for you ...please forgive us' I said in a disgusted tone.

Instead of Ichigo screaming at me 'the blue haired menace' and shiro 'the pale bad boy' he let out a soft touching laugh before gently grabbing both mine and shiro's hands

"The reason I'm the best at school is because if I'm the best then I know you'll acknowledge who I am and you'll think of me. If I was like anyone else I wouldn't have caught your attention ...my twin probably wouldn't even say he was related to me. With that he sighed a rather soft shy smile. A tear ran down both mine and shiro's face ...only now did we realise he loved us...I couldn't believe how stupid we were it took almost raping the most beautiful guy in our school to realise we cared for him. me and shiro wrapped our arms around ichigos tired and slightly bruised body before gently pulling the covers over us and with soft whisper's of I love you we all drifted off into what would be an eternity of heaven together.


End file.
